


¿Se parece tanto a mí?

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando hacemos el amor, ¿miras el espejo?, ¿en quién piensas?, ¿se parece a mí? - (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7gMtWTMNt8">Def Leppard - Love Bites</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Se parece tanto a mí?

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 6: Angst//Sadness.

Haise pasaba todo el día mirando las paredes, releyendo algún libro o simplemente sintiendo el embriagador aroma que la camisa que llevaba puesta desprendía.

Cuando llegaba la noche, él sólo entraba a la habitación (a veces con comida, a veces con libros o ropa nueva, otras veces con las manos vacías), lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo e iba a ducharse; luego salía con sus pantalones de pijama y se acostaba en el lado vacío de la cama. Muchas veces Haise instigaba a que tuvieran sexo; y él aceptaba, todas y cada una de las veces. Pero aunque lo tratara con delicadeza, lo besara con dulzura y le hiciera el amor cada vez que lo pedía; sabía a la perfección que las caricias, los besos y el profundo amor que sentía no estaban dirigidos a él.

Casi nunca le hablaba, y si lo hacía, era solamente para decirle que le había traído un nuevo libro, que la ropa en el bolso era para él, que comiera o para susurrar  _su_  nombre mientras lo penetraba o se corría en su interior. Dolía, dolía profundamente en todo su ser, saber que a quien él amaba era Kaneki Ken y no Sasaki Haise, saber que aún estaba vivo porque estaba en su cuerpo y no porque para Hideyoshi él fuera importante o algo por el estilo.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, bajo su media máscara; el kakugan resplandeciendo en su ojo derecho; sangre en todo su traje y las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, pudo sentir a Kaneki retorcerse de dolor y agonía, mientras gritaba y lloraba, destrozado por el destino de un tal “Hide”, sin embargo, el corazón de Haise se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aún con su largo y despeinado cabello blanco, y sólo la mitad de su cara visible, era muy guapo; y sus ojos, su castaño ojo, mejor dicho, lucía tan amable y acogedor. Le había dicho a “Seidō-san” que ya era suficiente, lo había mirado por unos segundos y simplemente había caminado hacia él, para tomarlo en brazos y salir del lugar. Y fue esa misma noche, mientras lo hacían por primera vez, que supo que era el mejor amigo de Kaneki Ken, y que había estado enamorado de él toda su vida.

Y, nuevamente, Kaneki había llorado sin consuelo, le gritaba a Haise que lo dejara salir, que  _Hide_  jamás lo querría, que le devolviera su vida, que le diera la oportunidad de decirle que él también lo amaba, que lo dejara disculparse por todo lo que había sufrido a causa suya. Pero Haise sólo lo ignoró, aferrándose a la desnuda espalda de Hideyoshi.

* * *

En el mes que llevaba siendo prisionero de Aogiri; aprisionado en una gran habitación con agua caliente, una cómoda cama y un par de fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban de manera inconsciente durante las noches, había aprendido varias cosas de su pasado, y se había enamorado aún más de Hideyoshi. Kaneki Ken había sido un estudiante de Literatura Japonesa en la Universidad de Kamii, amaba los libros y había quedado prendado por su mejor amigo cuando todavía estaban en la secundaria. Nagachika Hideyoshi solía ser parte del Departamento de Estudios Internacionales de la universidad de Kamii, le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre investigando y en el pasado había trabajado en la C.C.G.

Esa noche en particular, se sentía como si estuviera intentando transmitir su cariño con mucha más intensidad que antes; sus manos lo acariciaban con una mayor delicadeza, sus labios se movían de manera lenta sobre los suyos, su miembro entraba y salía de su interior con estocadas lentas y profundas. Y Kaneki parecía disfrutarlo más que él;  _siempre_  lo disfrutaba más que él, después de todo, cada caricia, cada beso, todo lo que Hideyoshi le daba, estaban dirigidas a  _él_. Nagachika Hideyoshi no lo amaba, y él estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de todo su ser, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello y aceptar lo que la vida le daba; la posibilidad de estar a su lado, de recibir sus besos, abrazar su cuerpo, montar su miembro, tenerlo a su lado y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Hundió una mano en la perlada cabellera de Hideyoshi cuando mordió su cuello, su espalda se arqueó al sentir la gran oleada de placer recorrer su estómago y miembro, y Kaneki sollozó, de felicidad, en su interior cuando unos labios besaron su oreja y susurraron, con profundo e innegable amor “Feliz cumpleaños, Kaneki”.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122633824411/se-parece-tanto-a-m%C3%AD).


End file.
